Rache
by Bloodycrying
Summary: Meine erste Songfic stolzdrauf


**Rache**

Disc: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld heul. Außerdem gehört das Lied einer meiner Absoluten Lieblingsbands Unheilig

_Die Gedanken in schwarz weiß _

Hier sitze ich nun und kann an nichts anderes denken. Warum ausgerechnet du? Und warum nicht ich? Nur darum kreisen meine Gedanken.

_spiegeln sich in der Vergangenheit _

Ich schwelge in unseren gemeinsamen Erinnerungen. Der Besuch auf Little Garden und unsere Wette, oder die Kämpfe in Alabasta. Wie wir ständig aneinander geraten sind, warum das so war kann auch ich nicht mehr sagen

_fand den Frieden als ich ihn ansah _

Nun blicke ich ihm in die Augen. Falkenauge. Seien stechenden Augen, so stolz, selbst im Moment des Todes. Er stirbt, und zwar durch meine Hand.

_und ihm für dich sein Leben nahm  
_

Sein Blut läuft die Klinge entlang. Sie steckt tief in seinem Rücken. Noch ein letztes mal sieht er mich an, bevor er Tod auf seinem Bett zusammenbricht.

_Er sperrte dich in die Erde ein _

Hier auf dem Hügel liegst du nun, in deinem Gefängnis aus Erde.

_so dachte er du wärst sein _

Er wollte dich, mehr als alles andere, aber du wolltest nur bei mir sein. Er konnte dies nicht akzeptieren und deswegen blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als dich auf ewig von mir zu trennen.

_du mein Herz so zart und rein _

Dein unschuldiges Lächeln wird mir fehlen und natürlich auch unsere Streitereinen.

_  
dort im Dunkeln so allein _

Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei dir sein.

_Hör deine Stimme wieder jede Nacht _

Jeden wachen Moment höre ich deine Stimme. Sie ruft nach mir, sie gesteht mir deine Liebe.

_  
deine Worte haben mich gemacht _

Diese Worte haben mich verändert, das denken zumindest unsere Freunde, aber ob das stimmt, weiss ich nicht.

_  
tief im Innern bist du noch bei mir _

Ich werde dich immer lieben. Du wirst immer in meinem Herzen sein, nie wieder werde ich dich aus meinem Herzen gehen lassen.

_  
bist in Gedanken immer hier _

Ich lächle leicht, denn ich sehe dich in meinen Gedanken an den Mast gelehnt, wie du es früher oft getan hast, mit mir zusammen einfach nur dagesessen bist.

_Lege meine Hand auf dein Grab…_

..und rupfe sorgfältig das Unkraut aus der erde, dass sich auszubreiten droht.

_  
so nah und fern ruhst du da _

Ich weiß, dass du da bist, aber doch so fern. Wieso nur? Ich schlage immer wieder auf den Boden in der Hoffnung, du würdest mich davon abhalten.

_  
nur noch tiefe Leere ist in mir _

Es gibt nichts mehr in meinem Leben, dass sich lohnen würde.

_  
wann bin ich wieder bei dir ? _

Soll ich zu dir kommen? Ich müsste nur das Wado-Ichi-Monji benutzen und schön könnte ich dich wieder in meine Arme schliessen.

_Lass sie raus ! _

Die Wut

_  
Lass sie gehen ! _

Die Angst

_  
Lass sie raus ! _

Die Liebe

_  
Lass sie gehen ! _

Die Verzweiflung

Die Tränen rinnen mein Gesicht entlang, ich kann und will sie auch gar nicht zurückhalten

_Immer wieder hab ich ihn gefragt _

_warum er dir dein Leben stahl_

Wieso Falkenauge? Ich dachte immer du wärst ein Mann von Ehre. Musstest du ihn mir nehmen, weil er mich liebte und nicht dich?

_  
doch den Grund den hat er nie genannt _

Doc her schwieg, sah mich in seinen letzten Sekunden nur mit diesem Blick an.

_  
ich hab ihn dann neben dir verbrannt _

Hier neben dir, das Feuer brennt noch, aber bald wird es erlöschen. Wenn du ihm im Jenseits triffst, räche dich an ihm.

_In den Flammen warst du wieder da_

Ich sehe dein Gesicht in dem Feuer, wie du mir zulächelst, als wärst du immer noch hier.

_  
du hast gesagt dass es Rache war _

Stimmt, ich habe dich gerächt. Falkenauge! Dieser Mann konnte es nicht ertragen, dass wir glücklich war und ermordete dich im Schlaf. Hatte er das wirklich nötig? Auf Jedenfall hat nun auch ihn ein schmachvoller Tod im Schlaf ereilt.

_  
hör deine Stimme wieder jede Nacht _

Du sprichst mir Mut zu

_  
deine Worte haben mich gemacht _

Aber ohne dich, sehe ich im Leben keinen Sinn mehr

_Jeder wird mein tun verstehen _

Nami, Chopper, Ruffy, Lysop, alle verstehen, dass ich dies tun musste

_  
und dann doch als Unrecht sehen _

Auch Johnny und Yousaku verstanden mich, aber dann fingen sie an mich zu jagen. Haben sie unsere Freundschaft vergessen? Wie wir erst kürzlich zusammen gegen Arlong und seine Bande kämpften?

_  
keine Reue vernarbt mein Herz _

Ich bereue nichts. Ich würde es immer wieder tun.

_  
fühle jede Nacht deinen Schmerz _

Der stechende Schmerz in meiner Schulter ist wieder da. An der gleichen Stelle, an der dein Leben endete. Fühltest du genauso? Ich werde diesen Schmerz auf jedenfall festhalten und zwar auf ewig.

_Lege meine Hand auf dein Grab _

Die Erde fühlt sich so warm an, obwohl es mitten im Winter ist.

_  
so nah und fern ruhst du da _

Wie weit muss ich gehen um dich wieder zu sehen?

_  
deine Worte haben mich gemacht _

Soll ich so weiterleben? Ich sehe die drei Schwerter neben mir. Ohne dich werden sie mit jedem Tag schwerer. Irgendetwas an ihnen hat sich verändert, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?

_  
hör deine Stimme wieder jede Nacht _

Wie ihre Klingen im Mondlicht glänzen und mich mit deiner Stimme rufen.

_Lass sie raus ! _

Die Tränen

_Lass sie gehen ! _

Die Leere

_  
Lass sie raus ! _

Die Schmerzen

_  
Lass sie gehen !_

Die Einsamkeit

All das sagst du mir, aber ich kann es einfach nicht.

_hör deine Stimme wieder jede Nacht _

Sie ruft mich, vermisst mich, will mich

_  
deine Worte haben mich gemacht _

Ich kann deinem Ruf nicht wiederstehen.

_lass sie gehen ! _

Die anderen wollen weiter, aber ich werde hier bleiben, bei dir.

__

lege meine Hand auf dein Grab 

Um mich zu verabschieden? Nein, um dich auf meine Ankunft vorzubereiten

_  
so nah und fern ruhst du da _

Bald bin ich bei dir, ich werde jede Hürde nehmen. Die Klinge des heiligen Schwertes glänzt an meinem Hals und das Blut läuft an ihr entlang, bevor es zu Boden tropft. Noch eine letzte Zigarette zünde ich mir an und muss husten. Es ist wirklich eine schreckliche Angewohnheit. Warum ich angefangen habe, habe ich längst vergessen, aber das ist nun auch egal. Ich sinke auf deinem Grab zusammen, auch Falkenauges Leichenfeuer wird schwächer, werden wir ihn wieder sehen? Immer noch laufen Tränen über mein Gesicht.

_  
lass sie raus! _

Die letzten Worte: "Ai shiteru...Zorro" Die letzte Träne tropft auf die Erde und versickert. Nun bin ich endlich wieder bei dir.


End file.
